The invention concerns a flow cell with integrated fluid reservoir that comprises two foil layers arranged on a support surface and joined with each other to enclose a storage space and a transport channel, wherein the transport channel extends from a burst point that closes the storage space to a connecting opening and can be opened by fluid flowing from the storage space.
A flow cell of this type is disclosed by German Patent Application DE 10 2009 005 874.5 of the present applicant, which is herewith incorporated by reference. The fluid reservoir, which consists of two foil layers, is adhesively bonded with the support surface by means of the foil layer that faces the support surface. In the area of the transport channel, the foil layers lie against each other unbonded. After the rupture of the burst point, fluid flowing from the storage space expands the transport channel, and a flow cross section forms. This allows the fluid reservoir to empty in a metered way and, above ail, bubble-free.